Óculos
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: "Sério, Stiles, tente um novo visual. De repente assim consiga algo com uma garota. Hmm... já tentou óculos? Dão um ar mais sério se usar a armação certa."


_– Sério, Stiles, tente um novo visual. De repente assim consiga algo com... - E deu uma risadinha. - Com uma garota. - Lydia falou em meio a risadas no celular, estava mesmo tentando dar alguma dica de moda para o amigo. E claro, ainda era estranho dar esperanças para a heterossexualidade de Stiles, porque até mesmo Scott começava a perceber o problema que o Stilinski tinha com meninas em geral. A garota pensou um pouco ao ouvir o nada do outro lado da linha - o que era um problema, pois Stiles NUNCA ficava quieto por muito tempo. - Hmm... já tentou óculos? Dão um ar mais sério se usar a armação certa._

No dia seguinte acordou um pouco mais cedo do que de costume e parou em frente ao espelho já arrumado. Calça jeans, tênis, blusa preta com o casaco por cima e ... os óculos, por fim com o cabelo arrepiado de modo um tanto bagunçado. - Certo, Stiles, garotas gostam de óculos. E você precisa se acostumar com eles. - E foi com esse pensamento que foi para o "covil dos lobisomens em treinamento".

Stiles estacionou seu jipe na frente da mansão abandonada e saiu carregando uma bolsa com seu notebook e caderno de anotações, fechou a porta e a trancou. Quando se virou para chamar o dono daquele troço abandonado foi recepcionado pelo mesmo a...centímetros de si, não que fosse um problema, mas estava encarando-o como se fosse um pedaço de carne mal passada depois de um dia sem uma refeição, até que percebeu o que exatamente estava focando a atenção do lobo.

– Eu sei, eles me fazem parecer horrível. - O garoto disse apontando para os óculos com a mão livre. - Estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia, pode só ignorá-los por um instan-

O menor foi cortado pelo corpo do maior o prensando contra a lataria do carro sem dó alguma e pensou mesmo que fosse morrer sem nem mesmo saber o motivo. Derek rosnava baixo deixando as presas a mostra, assim como as garras a arranhar - propositalmente - a lataria do jipe. Stiles resmungou de frustração e tentou virar o rosto, sendo impedido por uma das mãos do maior segurando o seu queixo com força, em seguida o beijando sem avisos prévios.

O que Stiles não sabia era que Derek estava mesmo tentando conter suas vontades, porém, ao ver o garoto daquele jeito realmente não resistiu. Stiles deixou a bolsa cair no chão com o máximo cuidado que conseguiu nas seguintes condições e agarrou o corpo do maior com ambos os braços, arranhando-o nas costas, aproveitando que o moreno só usava aquela maldita camiseta branca de aparência velha.

Derek segurou o corpo do menor firmemente e o ergueu do chão sem problemas, deixando-o sobre o capô do jipe e voltando a beijá-lo. Sugava, mordiscava e raspava os dentes na língua alheia, na sua opinião, Stiles era perfeito do jeito que era... mas os óculos era um a mais. E não podia se controlar com aquilo. Apertou a coxa do menor com força e cessou o beijo, passando a atacar o pescoço do mais novo sem dó, deixando várias marcas avermelhadas - que em breve ficariam arroxeadas -, mas não era problema seu.

– Ugh, D-Derek! - Stiles gemeu em resposta aos chupões no seu pescoço, e no momento nada disso importava. E estava realmente no clima, tanto que só percebeu que Derek havia se afastado depois de alguns segundos, franziu o cenho. - Que merda...!?

– Shh.

– Shh! Shh! Shhhh! Shh o caramba! - Gritou o mais novo, desceu do capô do jipe e bateu o pé no chão. - Que merda foi essa!? Eu não acredito que você-

– Stiles, cala a boc- - Derek se calou e virou o rosto para a outra direção, encarando a mata fechada, esperou um pouco e logo viu o resto do pack vir em direção a velha mansão dos Hale.

– Isaac! Eu disse que tinha ouvido algo, era o Derek e o Stiles brigando para variar. - Scott falou rindo e dando um soquinho de leve no ombro do amigo-companheiro-de-quarto.

Stiles engoliu a seco e tentou mesmo parecer normal, ajeitou a roupa meio amassada e ficou olhando para uma falha na pintura do jipe como se fosse algo muito importante, riu nervosamente e falou mais alto. - Hahaha com toda certeza a gente estava brigando, não é, Derek?

Derek o encarou e bufou, subindo as escadas para entrar na mansão mas parou ao ouvir um comentário.

– Stiles? O que é isso? - Disse Isaac após se aproximar do filho do xerife e olhar para a marca no pescoço alheio. - É um chupão? - E riu baixo.

– Não acredito, cara... - Scott acabou rindo junto. - Você ta pegando alguém!?

– Calem a boca vocês dois. - Resmungou Stiles, apressando o andar e subindo a escada - não que realmente fossem sentar e tomar um chá naquele lugar destruído, só queria sair de perto dos dois -, parou ao lado de Derek e arriscou erguer o olhar para encará-lo. Já Derek, ostentava um sorrisinho de canto, extremamente orgulhoso do que havia feito. - Você é um babaca, eu te odeio. - Stiles sussurrou completamente envergonhado.


End file.
